


New Day

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inspiring drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Day

_A man is only trapped if he allows his soul to be imprisoned. Live as if you are free, and free you shall become._

She'd been trapped for years.

The door shut behind her, and she looked around her new room: single bed, two blankets, three blank walls, and a fourth with bars for decoration.  
Real spartan.  
"Home, sweet home."  
Shame there wasn't a tv or something. She'd cope.  
Faith dropped onto the bed, took a deep breath, and slowly began to smile.

The prison record _being_ the clean slate? A bit backwards, but that's really how she saw it.


End file.
